Reborn as Three
by Raven Shmaven
Summary: No longer in the bleach fandom, will probably delete this
1. intro and stuff

Shiro poked Ichigo in the side "wake up lil berry" he said. Ichigo grumbled something under his breath and pulled the blankets over his head. "Were moving today" that got Ichigo up. They had been looking forward to this move for weeks now, Zangetsu had finally saved up enough money for them to move out of their dumpy apartment on a crappy street in a shitty town. They were moving into an actual house in a place called Karakura Town. Ichigo and Shiro packed up the last of their belongings, had a quick breakfast and joined their older brother in their car.

Zangetsu smiled at his younger brothers exitment for the move. They would finaly be leaving the place that held so many bad memories for the three siblings.

After about an hour and a half the arrived in Karakura. They parked in front of their new house and started unloading. There actually wasn't much to unload, a fold up table, a small couch, three cots and their bedding, and their school supplies. They never spent much on belongings because they had to get enough money to get this house.

"Hey did you know this house used to be clinic?" Ichigo told his brother. "Yea and I hear that the ghosts of all the people that died here still haunt anyone who dares to live here" Shiro grinned, the albino twin had always loved ghost stories.

"Lunchtime" Zangetsu called, and they went in for a nice meal of macaroni and cheese

* * *

Rukia was patrolling Karakura town. Even though ichigo had died over 50 years ago she continued to patrol the place he called home. She was sitting ona bridge overlooking a rive when she felt an extremely familiar spiritual pressure. _That is definitely Ichigos spiritual pressure, but how is this possible? _she thought to herself and flash stepped to where she felt the spiritual preassure, which happened to be Kurosaki Clinic, or what used to be the clinic anyways, now it was a rental house.

Just as she got there two boys walked out. One with white hair, pale skin and golden eyes, and the other...

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, spotting her old freind

Ichigo looked around confused "Hey Shiro, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"it sounded like someone called out my name"

Shiro listened hard for a few moments "nope"

"huh, i must have imagined it"

* * *

**well, first chapter, rate and review, any suggestions are welcome**


	2. The mask

_He agreed. A blade periced his very soul. The next moment he was swinging a large sword at a monster standing in front of him. Once the monster was slain he turned his head and saw a girl with white robes and black hair, her purple eyes staring at him. He heard the words "you are a soul reaper"_

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and squinted them in the bright morning light. Shiro was laying on top of him. Just then the alarm clock went off. Shiro jumped up and karate chopped the alarm clock and muttered something along the lines of "why does every damn day have to start off with a heart attack"

They got ready and rushed off to school. As they were walking a group of large kids, most likely bullies, approached them.

"Hey loook at snowy and orange top over here, looks like we have some more wimps to pick on"

Ichigo frowned but continued to walk, Shiro, however, had a hard time keeping his temper in check.

"Excuse me but can you speak in plain Japanese, cus im having a hard time understanding all the bullshit coming from your mouth"

"oooh, looks like wittle whitey doesnt like to be teased" The group of bullies laughed at their leaders joke.

"ya damn right i dont" Shiro set down his back pack and got ready to kick some ass.

* * *

"wow, thanks for waiting for me, its so nice to know i have such a caring twin" Shiro was panting slightly from having to run to catch up to his brother, who had continued to walk toward school while Shiro stayed behind to beat up the bullies.

Ichigo shrugged "I knew you could catch up to me easily, so why should I wait?"

Shiro frowned.

When they got to class people were already whispering about them.

"well it seems our reputaion is already off to a bad start"

"no, just your reputation, i wasnt the one who beat the fluff out of those thugs"

Shiro playfully punched Ichigo "but wer'e twins, whatever one of us does, everyone always thinks the other one was in on it too"

Ichigo sighed, that was true.

* * *

"Today we have three new students joining our class" the teacher announced.

The brothers gave each other confused glances, they thought they were the only ones joining the school.

" we have the Kumori brothers, Shiro and Ichigo, and Rukia Kuchiki"

When they heard Rukias name a shiver went up Shiro and Ichigo's spine and they both felt like they should know that name. They turned to look at her and Ichigo realized she was the girl from his dream.

"you three can go sit in the back" The teacher pointed to three seats right by the window.

The twins watched Rukia warily as she sat down next to them.

"Hey so your new here too?" Rukia asked brightly.

"Obviously" Shiro muttered and looked away from her. Ichigo kept his gaze on her a moment later then turned to look at the teacher who had started talking about math.

* * *

The whole day Rukia tried to talk and be freindly to them while Ichigo and Shiro tried to avoid her. They didnt know exactly why, they just knew that if they did become freinds with her something bad would happen.

Rukia was getting frustrated. She was positive it was Ichigo, but she was still wondering how? How could he be here? She had decided that it was probably reincarnation, she had heard of it happening before though it was pretty rare.

Rukia had gotten over Ichigos death a while ago but now that he was here all her buried emotions came back to the surface, and it made her even more sad that he coudnt remember her.

* * *

Finally the day was over. Ichigo and Shiro raced each other home.

"so how was your first day?" Zangetsu asked as they walked in.

Ichigo shrugged "it was fine i guess'

Shiro grinned "i got to beat some guys up before school even started"

Zangetsu frowned "I thought we talked about this, no beating, maiming, or killing others"

"awww, c'mon! Besides they were making fun of my little brother, i couldnt stand for that"

"im only 15 minutes younger than you"

"that still makes you my little brother" Shiro ruffled Ichigos hair.

"whatever, im going to do my homework"

* * *

Later that night Zangetsu walked into his younger brothers room, they had both fallen asleep on the floor watching T.V. Zangetsu turned off the televison and went to carry them to their beds, but he stopped. Ichigo and Shiros hands were resting next to each other and something white was forming. Zangetsu leaned closer to see what it was, after a little bit it became a mask resting on both their hands. Zangetsu picked it up and inspected it. It was wite and shaped almost like a skull, and on its left side was a pattern of red stripes. As he was looking at the mask an image of Shiro flashed through his head, though it wasnt the Shiro he knew, this one had yellow on black eyes and a twisted smile. Zangetsu was a little worried, he didnt yet know what was going on, but he knew it couldnt be good.

* * *

**so I chaged ichgos last name, because they were reincarnated into a different family. Their last name is now Kumori instead of Kurosaki**


	3. Mindspeak

The bell rang to signal the end of school. Shiro and Ichigo were wandering the campus looking for the library.

"Ichigo! Shiro!"

They turned their heads and saw Rukia running toward them.

"well im gonna go find the library by myself, bye"

Shiro ran off leaving Ichigo to deal with Rukia by himself.

Ichigo sighed and walked toward Rukia.

"why have you two been avoiding me? i just want to be friends"

Ichigo looked at her and thoght 'well then, what do i say now? she probably wont belive me if i say "well yea, i had this dream about you and i feel like if i get close to you somethiing bad will happen"'

Rukia looked him right in the eyes "hello? i asked you a question, it'd be rude if you didnt answer"

He sighed "im sorry weve been avoiding you, its just" he couldnt think of a good excuse to come up with, "i dont know i just get this really weird feeling around you, like ive met you before, like in a dream or somthing, and Shiro feels the same way so we started avoiding you, im sorry"

'wow, that sounded really bad, she'll probably send me the nut house now'

but rukias answer surprised him "yea, i get the same feeling like ive seen you guys before, thats why ive been trying to become freinds with you"

Ichigo honestly didnt know how to answer that, but luckily he didnt have to. Shiro came along just in time and grabbed his arm. "time to go home berry"

* * *

As they were walking home Shiro seemed awfully quiet. "hey" Ichigo started "when you left i had a conversation with Rukia"

"i know" Shiro said.

"you were eavsdropping?"

"no, i was looking for the library"

"but then how?"

Shiro looked just as confused as Ichigo was.

"i dont know, i was in the middle of studying when sudenly i could hear everything you heard and thought, and when i closed my eyes i could see everything you saw"

"dude, Shiro, are you on drugs or something?" Ichigo joked half heartedly, deep down knowing what his brother said was true.

"here, if you dont belive me ill prove it to you, ill walk to the next street over and while i do i want you to keep your eyes closed"

"o-okay"

Shiro walked to the next street over and when Ichigo couldnt see him anymore he closed his eyes.

_Can you hear me?_

Ichigos eyes flew open and he looked around, but the street he was on was empty.

_No you idiot, its Shiro, now close you damn eyes_

Ichigo closed his eyes, and when he did instead of seeing the usual blackness you see when closing your eyelids, he saw what Shiro saw.

Shiro was looking around the street, then started walking. Ichigo felt like he was walking as well but when he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was completely still.

_This is the weirdest feeling_ Ichigo thought

_I know, i wonder if this is normal?_

_I dont think so_

_I feel like some sort of super hero that can read minds_

ichigo chuckled to himself at Shiros comparison, then he had an idea

_I wonder if we can mindspeak with Zangetsu as well_

_I dunno, lets try_

The twins both closed their eyes and thought of their older brother.

Suddenly they could see what Zangetsu saw. He was at his job, subbing for a class of fifth graders.

_Hey Zangetsu can you hear us? _They thought at the same time.

Zangetsu stopped and looked around confused.

_Were not in the class _ Shiro thought

_we're in your head_ Ichigo finished

Zangetsu thought back to them _I dont know what the heck is going on but please stop, i have a job to do_

Ichigo and Shiro laughed and then opened their eyes back to where they were.

_I guess we should be getting back home now _Ichigo thought

_Yea_ Shiro agreed.


End file.
